Dig My Way Home
by ghostofanother
Summary: Sequel to Touch of a Stranger...
1. Home again, home again

**Dig My Way Home**

**Sequel to _Touch of a Stranger_**

Chapter One: Home again, home again…

"Welcome to Ashland," Sam read the sign aloud, rubbing his eyes against the bright sun. "Why does that sound familiar?"

His older brother didn't answer, lost in thought as they reached the edge of the small town. Dean slowed, looking around Main Street. He'd visited several times in his dreams in the last five years, but never thought he'd actually be here again.

"Dean? Dean, are you alright?" Sam asks from the passenger seat. "Dude, you're completely stopped in the middle of the street."

"What?" the elder Winchester finally meets his brother's eyes. "Sorry, I guess I was, uh…not concentrating."

"I'll say," Sam mumbles as Dean pulls into a parking spot in front of a diner. For the first time, Sam realizes where they are. Sharply, he looks at his brother, a confused and concerned look on his face. "You didn't. Why would you do this?"

"We were close, so I had to stop. It's not like we get up this way all that often. I wonder if Charlie's still working in the diner?"

"Dean, you didn't come here to see Charlie. Why couldn't you just leave it alone? You've been planning this since the day we left, haven't you? Thinking that you could come back and sweep her off her feet again. Man, just leave it alone. Let her be happy," Sam pleads.

"Come on, we haven't had lunch yet," Dean smirks, stepping out of the black Impala.

"Oh good God," Sam sighs, following suit. "Okay, that's it, we stop, get something to eat, and then put this town back in our rearview mirror. Are you forgetting that the last time we were here, you almost died?"

"Yeah, in this town and how many others? Sam, tell me, in over five years did you ever think that I forgot? I love her. I just want to know that she's doing okay, alright?"

"Fine, but then we have got to go," Sam concedes, trailing Dean through the door. The diner doesn't look any different than it did five years ago, when they wandered in their first day in town. Although the back booth was empty today, and the place was a bit busier. Sam thought the rise in business must have been because it was, in fact, lunch hour.

"Can I get you boys anything?" a woman most likely in her late forties or early fifties asks, standing at the end of the table separating the booth benches.

"Yeah, I'll have a cheeseburger and fries with a Coke," Dean says, taking in their surroundings.

"I'll have the same," Sam nods. The woman leaves, and Sam nearly feels sorry for his brother. Granted, every time they came anywhere near someplace from Sam's former life, he has the same hopeful, memorable look. "Just what are you expecting to find? It's not like you've changed dramatically. She'll recognize you."

"Would I have it any other way?" Dean cocks an eyebrow mischievously. "Besides, it's not like I've forgotten her either."

"Why couldn't you just let her have peace?" Sam asks, now smiling himself. He couldn't help it, anytime Dean was in this sort of mood, it was contagious.

The brothers are pulled out of their conversation by a small body standing by the edge of the booth. Dean looks to the side to find a small girl standing there. Her light brown hair is curly and trails to the middle of her back. She's dressed in a yellow sundress, and her curls are held out of her face by a ribbon of the same color. She smiles when his eyes meet hers. Her face is nearly invisible, as she is outlined in bright sunlight.

"Hi," she drawls. "You're not from here, are you?"

"No, I'm not," Dean chuckles, turning his upper body to face her. "Are you?"

"Yep. Born and raised," she grins even bigger, rocking back on her heels. "What's your name?"

"My name's Dean," he says, holding out his hand to her. "What's yours?"

"Lilia," she says proudly, shaking his hand. Turning, she faces Sam. "Who're you?"

"I'm Sam, Dean's little brother," he laughs. He'd always wanted to have children, and this little girl enchanted him.

"That's funny. You look bigger than him," she states, her eyebrows knitted in confusion.

"Lilia, leave these gentlemen alone. You're supposed to be at the counter coloring, where Uncle Charlie can watch you," their waitress scolds, bringing out two Cokes.

"I was just sayin' 'Hello', Aunt Dottie. You always taught me to be nice to people," Lilia pouts, hanging her head.

"Well, I guess I did," Dottie answers, smiling down at her.

"She's fine, honestly," Sam grins up at the older woman. "If she wants, she can bring her stuff over and color here."

Lilia turns to him, a surprised, ecstatic smile on her face. Without waiting for Dottie's answer, the little girl takes off for the counter to get her things.

"If you're sure," the woman chuckles. "She's a handful, but her mama should be gettin' back soon."

"Did you say that Charlie's her uncle?" Dean asks, looking toward the counter.

"Well, not by blood, but this town's small enough to be a family itself. Why, do you know Charlie?" Dottie answers.

"He's an acquaintance," Dean answers. With that, Dottie heads for a table of teenagers who have just seated themselves.

"Do you like to color, Sam?" Lilia asks, returning to the table and climbing up into the booth next to the younger Winchester.

"I sure do," Sam answers. He looks straight down into her eyes, and the light is finally just right for him to see that her large orbs are of a very unique, bright green. "You have very pretty eyes, Lilia."

"Thank you," she smiles sheepishly, blushing. "Do you want to color, Dean?"

"Sure, why not?" he answers, and she hands him a piece of paper and a red crayon. "How old are you?"

"I'll be five in August. That's in two months," she states smartly. "That's when I start Kindergarten, too."

For a moment, Sam is silent, looking down at the tiny angel next to him, doing the math. When realization hits, he looks up at his brother, who is obviously clueless, coloring a tree or something on his paper.

_Maybe I'm wrong,_ he thinks to himself. _She couldn't be…could she?_

Trying to push it out of his mind, he joins the other two in quiet coloring. Absently, he hears the bell above the door chime, signaling someone entering, but thinks nothing of it, until he hears Lilia's name spoken between two adults. Unable to quell his own curiosity, Sam turns to look in the direction of the door.

Standing there, bathed in sunlight, is a much more grown up, happier looking Micah. _With any luck,_ he thinks, _Dean won't notice too soon, and all with go smoothly._ That was not what the gods of decency had in mind.

"Mama!" Lilia shouts, turning toward the front of the diner. Excitedly, she jumps out of the booth and runs toward Micah.

As if in slow motion, Sam watches Dean look up toward Lilia's destination. The look in his older brother's eyes is nearly enough to break Sam's heart. _He obviously hasn't put two and two together,_ he thinks. _He doesn't know…_

"Hey sweetheart, what are you up to?" Micah smiles down at her small daughter. Dean had seen that smile so often in his dreams…as well as in the daylight.

"Mama, come meet my new friends!" the bubbly miniature girl exclaims, grabbing her mother's hand and pulling her toward the booth.

Micah looks up and immediately makes eye contact with Dean. She stops, Lilia letting go of her hand, and begins to shake as tears spring to her eyes. Dean stands, striding over to her.

"Hey," he says softly, smiling down on her. Gently, he wipes away a single tear with his thumb.

She just stares up at him, not wanting to look away, in case this is only a dream. His hand caresses her cheek, and she grabs hold of it in hers, clinging to it for dear life.

"It's really you?" she asks none too loudly, in case he shatters in front of her.

"The one and only. She's beautiful," he grins, turning to look at Lilia, who is held tightly in Sam's lap.

"Thank you," she says, following his gaze.

Carefully, he scoops her into his arms, lifting her up off the floor. He laughs heartily, the first time Sam's heard him truly laugh since they left that day in November. "I missed you," he states, setting her back down on the floor.

"Me too," she replies. "Sammy, don't just sit there. Come here."

He smiles. To this day, she's the only person he's let get away with calling him 'Sammy'. Setting Lilia on the floor, he walks up to Micah, wrapping her in his arms.

"She's wonderful," he says in her ear, referring to Lilia. "You have to tell him, though. She has his smile."

A/N: Well, that's chapter one for the sequel…I have a lot of ideas swimming around in my brain for this. I told you that it would be more about the characters than anything else. Let me know what you think about it and if you'd like to see more…


	2. I'm happy for you

**Disclaimer: Don't know, don't own, don't sue**

**Author's Note: I got a really good response to the first chapter, I only hope that I can do the rest of this justice. Don't worry, I'm surprised at myself for being so proactive in this story and its predecessor…I don't know what's come over me….**

Chapter Two: I'm happy for you…

"So, she's going to start school in a couple of months," Dean says awkwardly, as he and Micah watch Lilia run ahead of them with Sam as they walk back to the house. Only a couple of blocks, and still Sam was trying to give them their space. Dean made a mental note to thank him later.

"Yeah. She's really excited. She's such a smart little girl. Reminds me of her father in more ways than one," Micah responds, smiling up at Dean. She sees him flinch, and can't help but laugh a little at his worry. Of course, she wasn't laughing about how she was going to tell him.

"I'm happy for you. Getting to have a family. You know, it's all Sam's ever wanted. I think he's in heaven right now, and she's not even his kid," he chuckles, trying to cover his disappointment.

He had, in all the years he'd been away, just assumed that she'd wait for him. She'd trusted him before, why not believe that he'd be back for her? Of course, he guessed that it wasn't exactly easy to wait for someone who didn't have a schedule.

"You could've called," Micah breaks the silence, her voice low and sad. "I left my number on a post it in your coat pocket."

"Oh, well…" he stalls, not knowing what to say. He'd found it, sure, but never had the guts to call her.

"I understand why you didn't though. I couldn't have asked for you to change. Then you wouldn't be the man that I fell in love with," she says decidedly, walking ahead to unlock the house and let her small daughter in.

"Mommy, why can't I have a cookie?" Dean hears Lilia whine as he finally enters the same small house that Micah had lived in all those years ago.

"Because, we're going to have dinner soon, and I wouldn't want you to spoil it," Micah laughs. "Sam, can I get you anything to drink?"

"I can get myself a glass of water," he replies, watching her pour a glass of apple juice for Lilia. "But I'd like one of those cookies." He cracks a large smile when Micah glares up at him.

"Mama, if I can't have one, Sammy can't either," Lilia pouts.

"Of course not, honey," she sighs, rolling her eyes in Sam's direction. "There you are Dean, do you want anything to drink?"

He had just walked into the kitchen to see Sam leaning up against the counter and Micah tending to Lilia, who sat with her legs tucked under her in a chair at the table they'd eaten breakfast at more than once while here.

"Got a beer in the fridge?" he grins. She nods and goes for the refrigerator door. "Nope, I got it."

Micah stops, watching him get it for himself. _This is real life, _she thinks to herself, watching as Sam sits across the table from her little girl. This is what she's been looking for.

"Dean, can I talk to you for a second in the living room?" she finally says. She's decided that she can't take it any longer, and just needs to tell him.

Dean nods, leading the way into the living room and taking a seat on the couch. "What is it?" he inquires, cocking an eyebrow. Nervously, he toys with the cold bottle in his hands.

"There's something I have to tell you, Dean. You see, in all those years, I never stopped loving you," she begins, unsure of her words.

"Look, Micah, I understand that you couldn't wait around forever," he resigns.

She looks at him, not saying anything for a long moment. She can't believe that he hasn't figured it out. But of course, he's never been in this situation, and she's not sure that she can blame his misunderstanding. "Have you and Sam found your dad?" she changes the subject.

"Yeah, a while back. Got the thing that killed Mom, too. And Jess, of course. Dad's working his own cases and we keep in touch from the two points. Sam and I make a good team. I wouldn't give it up for the world." It's his turn to see her flinch at his words. Confused, he continues, "I guess Sammy has realized that this is what we're meant for."

"You know, you told me that you'd be back for me, and part of me believed you," she sighs.

"I was being honest. Granted, it took longer than I'd thought at the time for everything to get settled. But I'm here now. But five years is a long time, Micah. I don't know why I expected you to wait."

"I'm not sure that I thought I could," she says quietly, in a short pause in his words. He hears, but doesn't comprehend.

"I thought about you everyday, though. Not a day went by when I didn't think about calling, giving up, even. I wanted nothing more than to be back here with you. But you can't wait five years on a promise from a guy like me. I don't blame you finding someone else. But I want you to know, Micah, that I've never stopped loving you. You were my reason to get up in the morning and continue on this vengeful journey. I can still go on, and you've obviously moved on with your life. And I meant what I said before: I am happy for you. She's a wonderful little girl, and I'm sure her father's a wonderful man. You deserve the best."

She laughs a bit, and Dean notices the shining, unshed tears in her eyes. "Yeah, her daddy's a great man. Brave, very brave, and loving…though you'd be hard pressed to get him to admit that he has feelings at all. He's smart, too, and good-looking."

She looks into his eyes, waiting for some sign that he's finally gotten it, and that the joke's on him. It doesn't come, and she inhales sharply, figuring that the easiest way is to just be straightforward. That's what he would do, after all. He would just be blunt and say what he had to say, why couldn't she?

"Dean, you don't understand, do you?" He looks at her, bewilderment in his hazel green eyes. He shakes his head in the negative. "When I say that I never stopped loving you, I mean it. I've waited. You're her daddy."

**A/N: Okay, kids, here's chapter two…I hope you like it, I'm a little high on Nyquil yet again - this seems to be a pattern, huh? If you find anything bad (typos, grammar, the story in general) let me know, and I'll fix it. Thanks!**


	3. Where to go from here

**Disclaimer: I've already told you, I don't own it!**

**Author's Note: Sorry I haven't been working on this…it's been dead week this week and I'm stressed to the max. I've got lots of essay tests and projects and papers to finish for this week, but the good news is that after this Thursday, I'll be able to focus on this a lot more! Oh, and for those of you who don't know…The WB has decided to give "Supernatural" fans a special Christmas present! 5 nights of episodes the week after Christmas! They're re-airing the pilot! YAY! Anywho, enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter Three: Where to go from here…

Sam heard Micah's words loud and clear. He also heard the tense silence that followed them. Lilia hadn't noticed, but Sam was nervously awaiting Dean's response. He'd never dealt with this sort of thing before. Sure, there was a possibility that Dean had illegitimate children out there somewhere, but how often did he see the girls he'd been with ever again? Sam could only hope that he'd handle it with dignity and maturity.

"I'm what?" Dean said, his eyes large with surprise. She'd thought of those big hazel green eyes often while he was gone.

"You're Lilia's father," Micah rephrased, sitting next to him where he landed on the couch.

He says nothing for a long time, just sits there, looking at Micah as though he's just seen…well, a ghost, only Dean didn't look like that when he saw ghosts.

"Dean, are you still here?" she says slowly. She was afraid that he would react in a strange way. The last thing she wanted to do was push him away. "Dean, answer me."

"I just, I don't understand," he mumbles, his head falling into his hands.

"I was hoping that would be the last thing I would have to explain to you," she jokes, leaning back into the overstuffed cushions.

"Very funny. You're sure…you're absolutely, 100 sure."

She looks at him, all the laughter leaving her face. She hadn't expected him to doubt her faithfulness to him - or his memory for that matter. "What do you mean? You think that I just sleep with every stranger who wanders into this town? Dean, it's hard for me to touch other people's car keys without going all nutso. You've got to be kidding me!"

"No, I…I didn't mean it like that!"

"Then how did you mean it? Not everyone's like you. And speaking of you, as long as we're on the subject of ourselves and our conquests: how many women have you slept with since you left five years ago? Since you say you never stopped loving me…" she scoffs, trying to get back at him.

"That's beside the point. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you. I wasn't thinking. Micah, please…it's not everyday I find out that I'm the father of a five year old girl who's mother is the only woman I've ever loved besides my own mother. It's not something I'm used to doing."

She faces him, her eyes softening. "The only woman you've ever loved?" she smiles a bit, feeling stupid for trying to upset him. "We're acting like kids. Why don't we go into the kitchen and sit with our daughter?"

"She doesn't know who I am, does she?" Dean asks, not moving from the couch as Micah stands.

"She knows that her daddy is a great man. I didn't know if you were ever going to come back. What did you want me to say, Dean?"

"I don't know. What do you plan on saying now that I'm here?" he asks softly, taking her hand in his. He is apprehensive, but she doesn't go into 'vision' mode.

"That's a good question. I think part of that depends on you."

"What do you mean, 'depends on' me?" he inquires, his brow furrowing in confusion.

"Well, do you plan on staying here, or are you planning on leaving again?" she doesn't mean to sound as angry as it comes out.

He looks up at her, surprised by her blunt attitude. He hadn't really thought of the future. He had a little girl now, a family to think about. He'd never imagined himself in this position. This was Sam's life. At the same time, he wasn't sure that he could leave Micah again. It would hurt him too much.

"I hadn't thought about it. I don't know what to do," he caves, slumping back into the couch, letting go of Micah's hand.

"I'm not going to pressure you for an answer. I know how hard it is for you to make a decision between your brother and your daughter. I can't ask you to make a snap judgment on what's going to be best for you, or any of us."

"It's not just about choosing between Sam and Lilia. There's you, too. I told you that I'm still in love with you, and I am. I just don't know where to go from here."

**A/N: Sorry this is so short. I've been finishing up the semester and have been busy, and not able to concentrate. After this Friday, I'll have a lot more time to work on it, I promise! Let me know what you think!**


	4. Right where I want to be

**Disclaimer: You know the drill…**

**A/N: Oh my god, I am soooo sorry that it's taken me sooo long to get this done! I was busier over break than I assumed I would be and I also had writer's block for a good portion of the holiday season anyway…Now, new episodes are back and I once again have inspiration…**

Chapter Four: Right where I want to be…

Sam had been wrong; nearly two days had gone by, and it didn't look like they were leaving Ashland anytime soon. Not that he was exactly complaining, he couldn't force his older brother to leave. Besides, he'd said those words before knowing what they were coming back to.

Sam himself had fallen in love with Lilia, and wasn't ready to leave either. He had a great time just enjoying being with the bright little girl while he gave Dean and Micah time to catch up.

He was surprised at Dean's behavior as well. The first night in town, he hadn't even shared a bed with Micah. Sam wasn't sure if his brother was taking precautions or if he was simply nervous - something Dean rarely was. Early this morning, however, Sam had walked past the master bedroom door and had sworn he heard giggling and laughing from inside while Lilia was still asleep.

"Morning, Sammy," Micah smiled from the kitchen table, where Lilia sat behind a large bowl of cereal. "Dean made breakfast." She laughed lightly, gesturing toward her full cup of coffee and the little girl's Cheerios.

"Where is he, by the way?" Sam asks, glancing around the sun lit kitchen.

"On the phone out on the porch. Sounded important when he answered. I think it might be your dad," she replied, her eyes clouding over with what Sam could only describe as a deep hopelessness - that Dean would leave once again and the beckoning of their father.

Giving her an understanding look, he tries to reassure her, "Don't worry, I'll take care of this."

Turning on his heel, he stalks through the entry hall and out the front door in his t-shirt and flannel pajama pants. The door closes loudly behind him, causing Dean to turn in surprise at the bottom of the steps.

The elder brother is already fully dressed in torn jeans, a gray tee with a blue button down over it, sleeves rolled up over his elbows. One hand holds the small phone tightly to his ear while the other is shoved deep in the respective pocket, obviously fisted in frustration.

"Dean, we need to talk," Sam begins, ignoring the chastising look from his father's favorite son. Dean shakes his head, mouthing 'Dad' while holding the phone at an slight angle away from his ear. "No, Dean, now. This is important."

Dean takes a deep breath, eyeing his brother angrily. "Dad, I'll have to call you back. Sam has something he wants to talk to me about." He pauses while their father asks the obvious question, to which he gives the obvious answer, "Yeah, it's about a job." A few words of good bye and he closes the flip phone, stuffing it into a pocket. "What is it?"

"I can't believe you didn't tell him," Sam states sarcastically.

"What do you want me to say? 'Oh, hey Dad, by the way, while I was on a job last year, I kind of fell in love with this great girl, and when we came back this way, I found out that I have a daughter with her. So, I'm gonna leave the family business and raise my family. Hope you don't hate me.' Yeah, that'd go over well," he spouts, turning his back on his little brother.

"Well, you have to tell him sometime. And, I'm not trying to give you advice or anything, because God knows I'm the last person you'd take it from, but I think that you need to do the right thing, which is stay here with your daughter and the woman you love," Sam suggests forcefully.

"Easy for you to say," Dean scoffs. "This is the life you always wanted. Not for me, remember, Sammy?"

"Well, as long as you keep telling yourself that, you're gonna believe it. Why don't you just admit it out loud: you want to stay. You think I don't see the way you look at Lilia, at Micah? This is exactly what you want in your heart."

Frustrated and speechless, Dean angrily trudges up the steps and into the house. That's all Sam needs to know, that, if nothing else, the seed of doubt about who he really is has been planted in Dean's heart. Of course, Dean had done the planting all on his own, Sam was just trying to help the damn thing grow. Deep down, Dean knew what he had to do - what he wanted to do. And that was to stay here and live the rest of his days in peace, with stability and safety. But he'd spent so much of his life lying about what he really wanted, that even he'd lost track of it.

"Thank god I'm here to let him in on the secret," Sam says to himself before going inside.

In the living room, he can hear the television playing a cutesy kids' show, Lilia seated firmly in the middle of the carpeted room, riveted to the screen by the colors, movement and sound. Noticing Dean heading toward Micah in the kitchen, he supposes it can't hurt to watch an educational show or two with his niece.

"Hey you," Dean says in a low throaty voice from behind Micah.

"Hey yourself," she smiles over her shoulder. She stands at the kitchen sink, washing up the few breakfast dishes as well as the dishes from dinner the night before. "How's your dad doing?"

"You know, sometimes I hate you for being psychic," he chuckles lightly, both hands stuffed in his pockets, looking at her backside. She wears a t-shirt of his and baggy sweat pants, her long dark hair pulled up in a butterfly clip.

"I'm not psychic, exactly, just a touch know. But I know enough to know when it's your dad calling. He has a job for you," it comes out a statement, not a question.

Without answering, he steps up directly behind her, his arms winding around her thin waist, his chin resting on her shoulder. She puts down the plate in her hand, steadying herself against the sink, her eyes closing tightly at his touch. He nods against her, lifting his chin only to place a kiss against the side of her neck.

"You're going, aren't you?" The emotion in her voice is thick, and he can feel her body tense under him.

Again, he avoids an answer, his hands parting and sliding out to her hips, turning her around to face him. She evades his eyes, her fingers toying with the hem of his untucked royal blue shirt. His right hand comes up to cup her cheek, and she leans into him, a single tear making its way down her flushed cheek, stopped by his palm pressed firmly against her skin. He places his lips against hers in a single, loving, gentle, chaste kiss.

"No," he says softly, shaking his head almost imperceptibly for effect and emphasis. "I'm right where I want to be."

**A/N: Again, so sorry that it took me so long to get this out there. I only hope that you guys haven't forgotten me:( I'm not sure how happy I am with this chapter, let me know what you think. If you think I need to make changes, let me know…Don't worry, I'll do a lot more explanation in the next chapter about Dean's decision and some ends that need tying up from the first installment of this series. So, let me know what you think and if I deserve to continue!**


	5. Out of body

**Disclaimer: Don't know, don't own, don't sue…because you won't get anything. And if any of you do come across Jensen Ackles for sale, I'll be all over that!**

**A/N: Okay, so the last chapter didn't get very many reviews, but I am determined to finish this story and do it justice. I have a lot of ideas and am not exactly sure which way to go. I'm still trying to decide if Dean and Micah deserve a happy ending, or if Dean is simply destined to never be truly happy. If you've got any advice, let me know! Now, on with the story…**

Chapter Five: Out of body…

Dean's words seemed to echo around the small, sunlit kitchen. It was almost as if someone else had said them, but he knew better. The silence that followed the words filled in the air around and between them. Micah couldn't quite believe what she had just heard.

"What?" The reply came simultaneously from two very different voices. Dean had seen Micah's lips move, but when he turned around, he wasn't exactly surprised to see Sam standing in the doorway, a look of pure delight on his face.

"I think it's the right thing to do," he explains, letting Micah out of his embrace and moving to sit at the kitchen table.

"Dean, I- What about your dad?" Micah asks the question that both she and Sam are thinking.

"I'm a grown man! I think I can make my own decisions. Sammy's here to carry on the family business, and I have no problem helping out - on occasion. Micah, I want to be involved in our daughter's life, alright?" He looks up at her, his eyes grave.

"If that's what you really want, I'm not complaining," she answers, her lips curving into a giant smile, her body literally buzzing with joy. Making eye contact with Sam, her face suddenly drops and she leans heavily against the counter. "But what about you, Sammy? You are his brother. You have a choice in this, too."

"Hey, I'm here to make sure that Dean does whatever makes him happy, and I know for a fact that this is it," the younger Winchester grins, never looking away from Micah.

"Why do you two do that all the time?" Dean sighs, exasperated. The other two fix him with looks of curiosity. "I'm sitting right here. You _can_ talk to me!"

"Sorry," Micah laughs, striding over to him and sitting on an outstretched thigh. "I always forget that you're actually paying attention."

Growling at her playfully, he presses his lips against hers quickly. When he pulls away, it's not far, and she immediately recaptures his lips in a passionate kiss. Grinning wildly, Sam slips out of the room and sits down on the carpet in the living room next to Lilia.

It amazed him how much the tiny girl reminded him of his brother. True, she had her mother's eyes and nose, but her smile and hair were inherited from Dean. She even acted like him - at this age, only his good qualities came out in her, thank goodness. But someday, Sam knew that his niece would be as stubborn as her hard headed father. The thought made him smile.

In the kitchen, Micah still sat perched on Dean's leg, her arms hanging loosely around his neck, his wrapped around her waist. "Are you sure about this?" she asks quietly, still not sure she heard him correctly.

"I don't think that I've ever been so sure of anything in my life. I want something more than what I've got on the road with Sammy. I want something real," he reassures her, running a hand over her hair. "The way you keep talking, it sounds like you want to get rid of me."

"Never," she gasps exaggeratedly, a small giggle escaping her lips. "Would you like to tell your daughter the good news? She's never had a daddy before. She'll be ecstatic."

Kissing her again, he feels his heart swell in his chest. _**My** daughter_, he thinks to himself, smiling against Micah's lips. _Dean Winchester, family man._

"Let's go break the news," he says proudly, pulling away from the woman in his arms. "And don't spoil it, either."

Micah stands, allowing him to enter the living room first, her heart content in just hearing that he wants to tell her. Of course, she hadn't really thought about how to tell a five year old that her father had been staying with them for days. She assumed that Dean would figure it out. Lilia loved him, and knowing that he was her daddy, she'd be thrilled.

"Lilia," Dean spoke sweetly, sitting on the couch behind her. She turned, her bright green eyes fixed on him adoringly. Since she'd first met him in the diner, she'd been nothing less than enamored of him. Micah had to smile at the look on her daughter's face. "Why don't you turn the TV off and come here?" He patted the flat of his thigh, a bright smile to mirror hers.

"Okay," she replied quickly, jumping up off her haunches and flipping the switch on the television. She pranced to him, throwing herself up onto his lap, her eyes twinkling - looking so much like her mother's.

"Lilia, I have something to tell you, and you're going to be kind of surprised," Dean began tentatively, ignoring the snort from Sam at the nervous tone of his voice. Lilia nodded, the entirety of her small body shaking in his arms. "I'm going to live with you from now on. I'm your daddy."

Her reaction was not what any of them would have thought. The twinkle never left her eyes, but she didn't seem overly astounded. She simply nodded in a matter-of-fact sort of way and patted her father's forearm with one small hand. "I know," she said slowly, as though talking to another child who didn't understand something incredibly trivial.

Dean's eyes shot up to meet Micah's, hers wide with shock. Positive that she hadn't broken the news, he next fixed his little brother with a deep glare. Sam only shrugged in response, a bemused smirk on his face.

"Sam! How could you?" Micah's voice rang out first.

"Wha- I didn't! I swear to you! I didn't say a word!" Sam shot back, hands held up in surrender. "You know I wouldn't do that!"

Again, Dean's eyes met Micah's and they shared an equally confused look. Kneeling down next to the couch to be eye level with her daughter, Micah asks sweetly, "Honey, _how_ did you know?"

The responding snort caught them all off-guard. "Mama, I known since that day in the diner. Didn't haveta tell me, I _knew_," she said simply, tapping her temple with a tiny fingertip.

"Oh my god," Dean finally spoke up.

Gently, he sets Lilia back on the floor, standing and striding into the kitchen. Micah follows, a hand clapped loosely over her full lips. They barely hear the sound of the television coming back on.

"What the hell-" Sam begins, but doesn't finish, watching the couple in front of him.

"I thought you said she didn't have any abilities!" Dean rounds on Micah, his voice surprised, but not angry.

"She hasn't shown any signs before today! I just- How could she- And I didn't- Oh my god," she sighs heavily.

"I didn't know that psychic-ness could be inherited," Sam chuckles. Tapping his own temple in the same way Lilia did, he finishes lightly, "But I guess if you have it on both sides, you can't stop nature."


	6. Just left of normal

**Disclaimer:** Of course they're not mine…they belong to Kripke, silly!

A/N: Sorry this is taking so long to finish…I promise I'll cut this short. I think I've decided what I want to happen, and, well, that's just the way it's gonna be! Thanks to reviewers…you're all wonderful and have my undying love and gratitude 

Chapter Six: Just left of normal…

2 years later

The smell of steak wafted through the kitchen from the grill on the back porch. A seven-year-old Lilia wandered in, a slight scowl on her innocent face. Micah couldn't help but laugh at her daughter, wondering just what Dean had done to disillusion her now.

"What is it, baby?" Micah rounds on her little girl, sitting down in a chair at the kitchen table.

"Daddy told me that Uncle Sam isn't coming tonight," she sighs, sitting across from her mother and settling her chin heavily into a cocked hand. "But I think he's lying."

"Well…let's use that little trick that Uncle Sammy taught you. The one Daddy doesn't like because he can't do it," Micah grins mischievously, tapping her temple. "Think really hard about Uncle Sammy, okay?"

The growing girl closes her eyes tight, as silence fills the room. Moments later, she gasps, and her eyes pop open, a bright smile gracing her lips. "Daddy's a liar," she laughs. "Uncle Sammy's in the car right now."

Just as she finishes her sentence, they hear Dean clear his throat in the doorway. "That was _supposed _to be a surprise," he grumbles, leaning against the counter.

Micah looks up at him apologetically, standing and striding over to him. Lovingly, she wraps her arms around his waist and leans in close to him, her lips next to his ear. "Yes, well, you can't keep things from us psychics," she teases. He shivers at the feel of her warm breath against sensitive skin. "Besides, if you're good and let this go, I've got a little surprise for you later on."

Grinning wildly, Dean pulls away, looking into her eyes. "Fine, I'll let it slide," he agrees. "I'm such a sucker for you." Grin still intact, he kisses her lips softly, pulling away when he hears the rumble of the Impala down the street.

"I know, 'your baby'," Micah interprets the excited look in his eyes and steps back to let him pass.

"Sammy!" Dean greets his little brother from the front porch.

Sam steps out of the passenger side of the Impala, stretching his cramped muscles. "It's 'Sam'," he sighs, walking up to his brother and pulling him into a large hug.

John Winchester steps out of the driver's side, fixing his eldest son with a proud smile. "Dean, good to see you," he states, striding toward the steps to mimic the motions of his younger son.

"Glad to see she's still in one piece," Dean laughs, looking between his brother and father toward the shining black beauty.

"What? You thought I'd let you down?" Sam cocks an eyebrow. "How's life?"

"Good," Dean replies. It's not the first time, but Sam notices how much 'normal' suits his brother.

He tunes out as his father and older brother catch up, as he glimpses a set of bright green eyes and a smiling young face behind the screen door. He grins up at his niece, making his way up the stairs.

"Uncle Sam!" she calls, finally swinging open the door and running to him. She's small, like her mother, and he immediately reaches down to pull her up into his arms.

"Hey munchkin! How's it goin'?" They share a secret look, each of them communicating wordlessly.

"Sammy," Micah states, appearing in the open door, a small boy of about 9 months perched on a hip. "How are you?"

"I'm good, you?" Micah smiles and nods. "And how's my big man?"

"Crete just woke up from his nap," Micah says in a motherly tone, looking at her son.

John and Dean have just reached the bottom of the steps, and Micah and Sam share a glance, each rolling their eyes at the two men talking shop. "Grandpa!" Lilia exclaims.

John immediately quiets, smiling up at his granddaughter and taking her into his arms. "How's my princess?" he greets, continuing into the house.

"Did you bring me anything?" Lilia inquires innocently.

"You know, I did have something in the back seat of the car. From Louisiana," he replies wistfully.

Lilia moves to jump down and sprint for the car, but Dean's words stop her. "Uh-uh, little miss. Not until after supper," he instructs, and she sighs, settling back into John's embrace. "You spoil her rotten, Dad."

"Well, someone's gotta do it," John admits, which brings a chuckle from Dean. "Besides, don't try to tell me that you don't bring her back plenty of things when you come out on trips."

Dean can't deny that. Each time he leaves, he returns with gifts for all three of them. The first time he'd gone out after finding out about Lilia, he'd brought back a beautiful diamond engagement ring for Micah. And a gigantic teddy bear for Lilia.

"So, what's for dinner?" Sam asks, sitting down in the living room. "I'm starving. I thought you were a stickler on the stops, but Dad's worse."

Dean laughs, sitting in the armchair across from his brother, who holds Crete securely in his lap. "Steaks are already on the grill."

It had surprised Dean how well he'd fit into this lifestyle. John had taken it all in stride, and was happy simply because his son was. Sammy had become accustomed to life on the road, but Dean and John both knew that he'd be looking to settle down soon himself - and they were both prepared for it. Work had slowed a bit, but there was still plenty of evil out there to kill.

Micah had of course said yes to the engagement ring, and that was the night she'd told him she was expecting. They'd been married in a small, simple ceremony just two months later, and seven months after the wedding, Crete came along. That's when they'd moved. Away from Ashland, and out of Maine. They'd settled, to Dean's own surprise, in Kansas. He'd always thought of it as home, but they chose not to live in Lawrence. Dean had said there was too much history there.

All in all, life had turned out to be quite what Dean Winchester had expected. Somehow, he'd found that he liked the surprises. Of course, surprise was usually only something he and Crete could share, as the two women of the house could use their 'abilities' - which Dean found quite unfair.

Sitting at the dining room table, he looked around at his unique family, and decided that maybe, he hadn't quite found normal, but it was as close as he would ever get. And as close as he ever needed to get.

A/N: Okay, so I hadn't originally planned on such a happy ending…though I did plan on the story being short! But, I'm in a good mood, and was reading all kinds of stories earlier where Dean never got what he truly searched for…so…I decided to give him a happy ending! Hope ya'll liked it!


End file.
